Grimm Ascension
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: A single choice, a bad situation, causes the fate of two individuals to change drastically. Now, as one is trapped in darkness, one vows to save her. No matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimm Ascension**

* * *

 **An: Hello guys! Here's the renewed version of my Grimm Ascension story! Just know that it's a lot different from the original. As stated in the author's note on Sept. 4** **th** **, this is one of three RWBY themed stories I am posting in celebration of RWBY vol. 5's release! The others are Breaking Expectations (formerly A Rose with a Dash of Coco) and Taken, but Returned (A RWBY multicross).**

 **Sadly, Roosterteeth's video player ain't loading on my computer, so I have to wait a week, as I'm not a member, but that's ok! I've waited this long, I can hold off another week!**

 **But please note that this story will be updated slowly, as the chapters are going to typically long so it will take some time to write so please be patient with it. Now without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1- Ascensions**_

* * *

"Enough!" The sharp, annoyed tone came from behind Cinder as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. The once beautifully alluring woman now had an ugly scar over her ruined left eye and short hair that covered her eye patch. She wore a red dress with no right sleeve, black boots, and a long grey sleeve on her right arm capped with a gold ban.

The woman behind her wore a white dress under a dark cloak as she walked up to Cinder. She had stark white skin and had the eyes of a Grimm; amber-red eyes with black sclera. This was Salem.

"I thought you were the girl who wanted power?" she asked the Fall Maiden. "Tell me, did you lie to me?" Cinder gritted her teeth in frustration as she turned to Salem and shook her head. "Then quit holding back," she continued. "You won't-"

She was cut off when the doors of her castle were thrown open, causing the two women to turn to see who was entering. Soon, Tyrian, the Scorpion Faunus working under Salem with Cinder, soon strolled into the room, an ominous chuckle escaping his throat occasionally as he walked into the room. Behind him, he dragged a red cloaked body by his tail.

"Tyrian," Salem greeted. "Did you complete your assignment?" Tyrian chuckled maniacally.

"I did," he answered his goddess, and swung his unwilling passenger over his shoulder and in front of Salem. The person, a young girl, cried out silently as she hit the ground with resounding thunk on the stone floor. Cinder looked shocked at the red cloaked girl. Was that really…?

Tyrian soon began chuckling again as Salem smiled and knelt to the girl. Cinder looked to the mad scorpion Faunus, and he opened one eye wide and pointed to it. "An _eye_ for an _eye!_ " he chuckled quietly. Cinder's eye widened and looked to the girl.

Salem paid them no mind as she slowly reached to the figure and lifted girl's head, revealing the bruised face of one Ruby Rose, the area around her right eye was bloodied and mangled. She smiled wider.

"Did I do well, my goddess?" Tyrian asked in trepidation, hope lacing his voice. Salem simply turned to him.

"You did well, Tyrian," she said. "You've brought me what I asked for. My thanks." Tyrian began smiling in delight as his chuckles grew more maniacal. This also had Ruby groan weakly, her left eye fluttering as she fought off pain to wake up. Salem smiled wider as Ruby opened her eye and stared into her red ones. The girl gasped painfully.

"I'm glad you're awake now, child," Salem greeted, still smiling creepily at the sixteen year old girl.

"W-Who…" Ruby croaked out. "Who are you?" Salem looked pleased as she stroked the girl's cheek.

"My, my, child, you seem to be quite demanding," she chided lightly. "Surely your parents taught you better than to demand answers from others, yes?" Ruby tried to glare at the woman, but the pain in her right eye prevented her from holding it long. Salem chuckled at the attempt. "But I suppose it won't hurt for me to introduce myself: My name is Salem, child. And you must be Ruby Rose, correct?"

Ruby looked shocked that she knew her name until Salem chuckled again. "Oh, my dear, sweet Emerald told me all about you after what you did to Cinder over here," the dark witch explained, motioning to the new Fall Maiden. Ruby's good eye whirled towards the woman in question and looked shocked at the sight of her wounded face, but at the same time looked quite vindicated at the girl's wounds.

"Admiring your handiwork, child?" Salem questioned, regaining Ruby's attention. "You did that to her. Ruined her eye, damaged her voice box, and even mangled her arm. For someone so untrained in their power, you certainly can unleashed a good amount of it."

"I…I did all that…?" she asked, eye attempting to widen but the pain prevented her from doing so. Salem smiled again.

"Yes, child," she confirmed with a nod. Ruby fought her pain and glared at the amber eyed woman.

"S…She deserves worse…" Ruby said roughly, making Cinder sneer her way. She tried to attack her, but Salem held up her hand, stalling the Maiden.

"Is that so?" the dark witch asked, tiling her head to the side. "For her part in the destruction of Beacon? For killing that Pyrrha girl? For killing the previous Fall Maiden?" Ruby looked ready to retort until Salem mentioned the Fall Maiden. Wasn't that a myth? Salem caught her look of confusion and chuckled a little louder.

"Ozpin never told you of the Maidens? The one person who could have been his best defense against a Maiden should she use her powers for ill?" Her chuckling increased. "Somehow, I'm not as shocked as I should be. Oh, Ozpin, you fool. Allowing such potential to pretend she was just a mere child. So like you really."

"W-What are you talking about…?" Ruby tried to demand, and it was pissing Tyrian off. How dare this little wench demand things from his goddess! She should be cowering at her feet and be thankful she hadn't been turned to Grimm fodder yet!

He kicked the girl, causing her to yelp as his foot connected with some bruised ribs. "You little bitch!" he screeched. "You shouldn't demand things from her!" He kicked her again, making the girl whimper in pain.

"Tyrian!" Salem barked. "Enough!" But Tyrian didn't listen as he ranted to her.

"You deserve nothing more than to keel over and die! Just like Qrow will!" he hissed. Ruby froze and looked up at Tyrian in shock, making him smile madly. He laughed crazily. "That's right, little girl! All your attempts to save him were in vain! Even though you lost your eye trying to save him, I still cut him! The venom will kill him soon! He'll die, despite all your efforts to save him! AAAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

He had said it to break her, hoping that someone she seemed to care for was dead. Truthfully sound logic, if the girl he was taunting was not descended from the silver eyed warriors.

Ruby's mind blanked, thinking back to the fight her Uncle Qrow, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and herself had had against this scorpion Faunus. She remembered how useless she felt after her new team RNJR (Ranger) fell against him and how Qrow had to fight the battle for them. She remembered trying to help him and the numerous times her uncle had to alter his fighting style to save HER. She remembered how she saw Tyrian's stinger had aimed for her uncle's blind spot, and, rather rashly, jumped in the way of it, piercing her eye.

She remembered crying in pain as the stinger dug into her eye socket, as she was dragged away by a grunting Qrow. She hadn't seen how the stinger was removed from her eye, only that when she was finally able open her left eye through the pain, Qrow was on his knees away from her with Tyrian's stinger next to him.

The thought that her uncle, the man who trained her how to use her beloved scythe, was dying, and she couldn't do a thing about it, it started to enrage her. Her mind blanked as an unbelievable swell of power rushed through her accompanying a burning sensation in her lone eye as she screamed loudly.

Salem had sensed it even as Tyrian defied her calls and gloated on apparently killing Qrow. Knowing the girl's power would be difficult for her to curtail now, Salem simply moved away from the girl swiftly as she moved to cover Cinder from the inevitable explosion that was soon occur.

And occur it did. A loud scream was all the warning they had before the tower was engulfed in a dazzlingly silver light. Tyrian's pain filled scream reached the ears of the two women in the room, and as the light died down, Salem looked towards the girl responsible. She was on her knees, panting loudly in exertion, and Tyrian lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming under him. Salem knew she had to act fast in case the girl's power resurfaced.

Ruby's vision blurred. She couldn't see anything and the pain in her right eye socket intensified. She whimpered in pain as she tried to force her eyesight to clear. However, as the harsh light faded from her eye, the first thing she saw was Tyrian, lying down in a steadily growing pool of blood. Her heart plummeted. Did she…?

Her thoughts were cut off when a sharp pain in the back of her neck rendered her unconscious. Salem watched as the young girl fell to the ground. She couldn't have her unleashing that power again so close to her new Maiden. She was already wounded enough.

The dark woman walked over to the fallen Tyrian and knelt by him. She placed a pale hand on his neck to check for a pulse. Nothing. She sighed. One of her most trusted…dead. How disappointing. However…Salem hummed in thought. The girl's power was impressive. To be able to wound Cinder to such an extent (even if the Maiden's power was weak against the power of a Silver eyed warrior) and now to kill Tyrian. Coupled with the strong will she sensed from the girl, she might just be…

She heard Cinder's heels click against the stone, and immediately guessed what she was up too. "Stop Cinder," she said, causing the amber eyed woman to freeze and look up at her. "You are not to harm the girl."

Cinder looked shocked, betrayal was evident on her face as Salem stood and turned towards her. "I know you hold a great deal of anger towards her for what she did to you," Salem explained. She gave the woman a sinister smile. "And please take solace in knowing that with what I have planned for her, she'll suffer worse than you did, my dear."

That did little to appease Cinder, as she wanted to be the one to make the girl suffer. But she knew she couldn't fight against Salem. She just nodded and gritted her teeth. Salem smiled at her.

"Do not worry, Cinder," she said, kneeling to the young red cloaked Huntress. "Her pain is only beginning…"

* * *

 **Jaune**

* * *

The mood was somber as Jaune, Ren, and Nora sat on the other side of a bonfire listening to Qrow Branwen explain to them just what the hell was going on with the Scorpion Faunus, and why he would want their friend. The three listened intently as Qrow rambled on, wincing occasionally from his wound.

When he finished, Jaune couldn't take it anymore. "That's it?" he demanded. "You knew Ruby had some sort of special power, yet you and Ozpin, and Ironwood didn't help her harness it because 'she wasn't ready?'" His voice was cold and laced with venom as he addressed the scythe master.

Qrow grimaced. "We weren't about to destroy her childhood just because we were desperate," he said calmly. "Plus, I didn't want to see Ruby suffer like her mother. Summer truly exemplified what it meant to be a 'Silver Eyed Warrior.'" He sighed miserably. "I never want to see that burden on Ruby."

"Still, when you began to think that, _maybe,_ something big was going to happen, it _might_ have been more helpful to tell Ruby this shit BEFORE she watched PYHRRA DIE!" the blonde shouted angrily.

"Jaune!" Ren admonished. Jaune snapped his mouth shut, but still glared at Qrow. Qrow just sighed in depression.

"Believe me, I've begged Ozpin to leave Ruby out of this," he grumbled. "And even when he didn't, I at least asked him to make sure she was prepared. But Oz held too much faith in that our enemy would sit idly by and let the world go by as it was." The Branwen male snorted. "A foolish hope, but Oz was crazy like that."

"But why would this Salem woman want Ruby?" Nora asked seriously.

"Who knows? Her typical Modus Operandi with those with silver eyes is kill on the spot," Qrow explained. "Perhaps she wants to make an example out of her…" he mumbled darkly. His eyes narrowed greatly as he continued, "…Or maybe Cinder wanted to kill her herself. I've seen the power of silver eyed warriors, and I can only guess that if that Cinder woman ain't dead, then she's in a pretty bad way. She may want revenge."

Jaune gritted his teeth. He couldn't let another friend die on his watch, yet his first friend was gone and possibly being killed and he couldn't do a damn thing about it! "Then what do suggest we do to save her?" he almost growled.

Qrow sighed again. "We go to Mistral, like you guys planned," he said. "Then we talk to Lionheart. Hopefully, that will be a good starting point. Not to mention, we may find some clues as to where Ruby is."

Jaune frowned at the scythe master, but didn't say anything because he knew it was their only option. He nodded stiffly.

The sooner they found Ruby, they quicker he could leave the presence of this drunk.

He just hoped Ruby was safe.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Ruby's eye fluttered open as she winced at the dull pain erupting from her body. She tried to move but her arms and legs felt restrained. She looked to her arms and saw she was strapped to a table, in nothing but her bra and her leggings. She blushed in embarrassment as attempted to break free, but her restraints held strong.

"Ah, I see you are awake," a smooth voice came from her left side. She turned her head to see a distinguished man staring at her. "Good evening, Miss Rose."

"W-Who are you?!" she demanded shakily. "W-Where am I?!" She tried harder to break free of her restraints, but to no avail.

"Ah, yes, my apologies. Allow me to introduce myself," he said calmly. "My name is Arthur Watts, and as of today, I'm your personal physician."

"P-Personal physician? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Why, you were quite injured when Miss Salem brought you to me," he explained. "Not to mention, she believes you will be a perfect candidate for our little project."

"P-Project?"

"Alas, this is not the time to talk of such things. Your body is still not prepared for the procedure, and while Miss Salem wishes you to take part of it of your own free will, nothing is stopping me from preparing your body to withstand it. I've already given you a replacement eye for the one Tyrian took from you."

"Huh?" With a jolt, Ruby did in fact realize she could see things on her right side. Eyes wide, she looked around frantically, straining her right eye to prove it was real and she wasn't in an illusion. Watts chuckled.

"Here," he said, pulling up a hand mirror. "This will help prove your eye is, in fact, real." He held up the mirror to her face, and Ruby gasped. She did indeed have a right eye again, but what stared back at her wasn't two bright silver orbs.

The whites of her eyes were now a crimson red; her irises a bright yellowish color. Eyes like these she had only seen on one creature. One she had fought numerous times before.

They were the eyes of a Grimm.

"I see you like them?" Watts asked, a dark smile on her face. "You should feel lucky. Normally, we kill all with silver eyes before they become a problem, but Miss Salem has other plans for you. I took your other eye and implanted those Grimm eyes in their place. It will be interesting to see what happens; will your new eyes keep your power bottled up?" He moved towards her with a needle. "Or…" he continued as he lowered the syringe to her arm. "Will the power recognize their presence and attempt to expel them from your body?" He chuckled again. "Either way, it proves to be an interesting experiment for me."

He stuck the needle into her arm. "This will only hurt for a moment, Miss Rose," he said comfortingly, injecting something into her bloodstream. "What comes next, however…more so." He took the needle out and walked away.

Ruby felt something warm race up her arm. It was uncomfortable at first, but soon, it began to burn. She felt like something was burning her from the inside out. Soon after that, she arched her back and let out a loud, blood curdling scream of absolute agony.

* * *

 **Jaune**

* * *

Jaune bit back a curse as he dodged a massive Grimm's claw. Things couldn't have POSSIBLY gotten worse! First, the remnants of team RNJR woke up to find Qrow was badly poisoned by that Faunus that took Ruby. Then, for Ruby's sake only, they dragged the man along, hoping to make it to Mistral before he croaked.

After that, they came across a fork in their path, and Jaune had to guilt trip Ren and Nora into going to the abandoned city of Kuroyuri to hunt for medical supplies to help Qrow (again, for Ruby's sake, as Jaune knew she'd be destroyed if the old drunk died). He then learned the city was Ren's old home town before a very old Grimm devastated it and killed his parents. Their search was going well, until the very same Grimm that destroyed Kuroyuri made its appearance, separating them from each other.

Ren was struggling to stand from near an old trench in the ground, while Nora attempted to steady her breathing against a ruined clock tower, leaving him to battle the massive Grimm. Jaune steadied himself as he glared at the monstrosity-which was in the likeness of a horse with a demon looking rider on top.

It threw its ridiculously long arms at him again, and Jaune raced forward and slammed his shield against one of the arms, before slicing the other, making the Grimm screech and retracted them. Jaune raced forwards, but the Grimm growled and unexpectedly sent its claw back at Jaune, hitting him square on the chest. He gasped in shock and pain as he flew into a ruined building. The decrepit walls gave from under him as he landed hard on a knee.

The Grimm turned around and stalked towards Nora, but Ren viciously appeared in front of it and slashed at it with Storm Flower, hacking away at its bone mask. The Grimm screeched in fury and head butted the young huntsman, making him cry out as he flew away from the beast.

"Ren!" Nora screamed and began firing grenades at the beast. The Grimm cried out loudly, but didn't otherwise appear to be in pain. It sent its arm at the girl, but she jumped over it and continued firing grenades at it. The Grimm sent its claw back at her, but before it reached her, it retched it back and sent it's other at her. Nora was stunned by the change in tactics and cried out in pain as her Aura dropped to zero from the blow. She flew into Ren, who caught her deftly.

"Nora!" he cried out and held her. She moaned in pain as the Grimm stalked towards them.

Jaune stumbled out of the rubble of the building he was thrown in to see the Grimm go after his team. Eyes widening, he raced forward and, by sheer luck, was able to jump onto the back of the monstrosity and stab it through one of its shoulders. The Grimm screeched in pain and attempted to throw him off. Jaune however, held strong and stayed low to avoid the massive claws waving around. However, one hit true and clipped his shoulder and sent him tumbling off its back.

Jaune gasped in shock and pain as he attempted to grab the beast to keep himself from falling, but the Grimm grabbed him and threw him into Ren and Nora. They grunted as they collided. Jaune attempted to stand as Ren gathered Nora in his arms again. Jaune shakily took up a defensive stance in front of his friends as the Grimm stalked towards them.

"I-It's too strong!" Nora coughed.

"We need to take Qrow and run!" Ren told Jaune.

"This thing's not going to let us get very far!" the swordsman retorted. He raced forward again, but the Grimm just slapped him back to the others. Jaune cried out in pain as he landed hard.

"Jaune!" Ren and Nora shouted and helped him up. The blond swordsman groaned as he stood and shook his head of his dizziness. He growled and raced at the Grimm again, sword raised high as Ren and Nora tried to stop him. The Grimm threw its arm at him, but Jaune blocked it with his shield and continued on. However, it sent its other arm quickly and hit him square in the chest, making him cry out again and fly back at his two teammates.

They caught him again, but this time held him strong. "Jaune, you can't win this!" Nora cried. Jaune didn't listen and tried to charge back at the Grimm, again successfully tearing away from them. Again, the Grimm knocked him back, but this time it knocked his sword and shield out of his hands.

Jaune caught himself and pushed up on his hands and knees shakily. Ren and Nora raced up to him and grabbed hold of him. "Jaune enough!" Ren shouted. "It's no use!"

"N-No!" he groaned, reaching for his sword. It couldn't be enough. He couldn't lose here! He wouldn't lose another teammate! He wouldn't lose another friend again! He grabbed it again and once more, broke free. The Grimm, growing tired of its prey's foolish approach, threw its clawed hand back at Jaune. Its claws broke through Jaune's armor like tissue paper and stabbed him in the stomach. Jaune gasped in agony as the Grimm flicked him off its claws, sending him back to Ren and Nora.

"JAUNE!" they cried as they caught him. He coughed up blood, and the ground began to be soaked as his blood flowed out of his open wound.

"YOU…IDIOT!" Nora cried as she ripped his armor off and attempted to apply pressure to his wounds. "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT, JAUNE!"

"We need to get him out of here!" Ren shouted, but was interrupted when the Grimm screeched. The two hunters looked up to see the Grimm standing a few feet away from them. A loud, scraping sound erupted around the area, and Ren noticed with some shock it was coming from the Grimm itself.

It was _laughing_ at them!

Ren found himself being eight years old again, watching this behemoth murder his father right in front of him. Unbidden, he began shaking, suddenly realizing that they had no means of getting away now. Nora stared up at the beast in terror, her mind returning to the time it killed her entire family. Her attempts to save Jaune died as she subconsciously tried to pull both the wounded Jaune and terror struck Ren closer to her.

Jaune simply stared at the Grimm with rapidly fading eyesight. Was this it…? Was he going to die here? His vision darkened as he watched the Grimm seemingly laugh at them. He never felt like such a failure. Nothing, not even being able to save Pyrrha seemed to reach this situation. He felt his consciousness fading.

' _S…Sorry…Ren…Nora…Mom…Dad…Sisters…Ru-'_

A bright, light hearted chuckled resounded in his ears. _**"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"**_ a snickering voice resounded through his head.

' _Wha…?'_

" _ **You're a leader now, Jaune. We both are,"**_ the voice sounded again, but this time, the visage of a black haired girl with silver eyes accented it, giving him a smile.

' _Ruby…'_

" _ **Hehehe…you're such a dork, Jaune,"**_ Ruby snickered, and suddenly, Jaune was seeing a scene of Ruby and himself after one of their classes. _**"That's good. It means I'm not the only one here!"**_

" _ **You can do it, Jaune!"**_ Ruby cheered. She sat in-between Nora and Yang as Blake battled him after classes. _**"Don't give in!"**_

More and more images…more and more memories…all of them came racing at him all at once.

" _ **We can accomplish anything, as long as we're together,"**_ she told Ren, Nora, and himself after they defeated the Geist.

Memories of her losing to Tyrian finally came to the forefront of his mind. How the Scorpion Faunus toyed with them. _Played_ with them. **MOCKED** them!

How he _**TAUNTED**_ them!

" _ **I have what I came for! Just you wait, blondie! I'll come back for you! Maybe my goddess will save some of this girl's corpse to mock you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

' _ **NO!'**_ His thought came suddenly. The strength that came with it was welcomed. The sight of the Grimm raising its arm, preparing to throw it was angering. With tremendous effort, Jaune gasped in pain as he pushed himself up. _'R-Ruby's still out there! I-I n-need to save her!'_

"No, Jaune!" Nora cried out again, but Jaune pushed her away, and flipped onto his hands and knees. He spat out more blood as he pushed himself off the ground. Grabbing his sword, he shakily stood and turned to face the Grimm, sword held level at it. ' _She was always smiling at me,'_ he thought. ' _A-Always laughing. S-She was always happy to be friends with me. I…I don't want to miss that! I WON'T miss that!'_

"Jaune, it's no use!" Ren shouted at him, but Jaune wasn't hearing him. Blood rushed to his ears as he forced his eyesight to stay steady. He gasped for breath.

' _I…I w-won't stop here…'_ he thought. ' _N-Not until I see her smile again. Not until I can hear her laugh again!'_ He glared at the Grimm before him, and gritted his teeth.

' _P-Please! J-Just one shot! That's all I need!'_ he mentally shouted. " _G-God…p-please! L-Let me save them! M-My friends! LET ME SAVE THEM!_ ' He called upon his Aura, only to find he was scraping at the last of his reserves. His frown deepened as he tried to find something… _anything…_ to help him when he felt it. It felt like his Aura, but far more potent and much, much stronger…making him shake with barely contained energy.

Like he was on a massive sugar high or something.

He shook his head of random thoughts as he raised his sword over his head. A mad idea rammed through his head, and he began to force whatever he was feeling into his sword. Corcea Mors seemed to vibrate as the power built up within it, and Jaune let loose a fierce, angered battle cry and swung his blade down with all his might.

White. White was all Nora and Ren could see as Jaune swung his sword. They were forced to shield their eyes, lest they be blinded.

For Jaune, on the other hand, it felt like time had ceased to flow as the bright white light illuminated the world around him. The Grimm seemed stuck in a state of utter pain before it seemed to be split in two and become engulfed by the light.

Suddenly, time seemed to start back, and the energy from Jaune's sword was released, and a massive cut appeared on the ground, sending two massive waves of earth sailing miles into the air, with the cut not stopping until it sliced one of the mountains surrounding Kuroyuri in two.

* * *

 **Salem**

* * *

Salem gasped in shock, clasping her hand over her heart as one of her most powerful 'children' died.

Normally, this would never affect her this badly. The Creatures of Grimm died all the time. And she knew well enough that humans and Faunus were capable of astonishing feats when they were given the chance. She had felt many of her oldest Grimm die before, and none had ever affected her too badly.

However, this was different. One of her most powerful Grimm in Anima, the one hailed as 'The Mistral Demon,' the Grimm who took the form of the fabled Nukevalee, had just been slain. And not just by some any old Faunus or human, no. The Aura that had felled it, the power that destroyed it utterly, Salem had felt it before. Once before, but once was enough. After all, one never forgot…

"The Vale King," she murmured under her breath. The Vale King's descendant's power was awakened. This was not good. Especially since the descendant was most likely near Haven. She gritted her teeth as she was forced back another curse. She really didn't need this right now.

"Miss Salem, how are yo...M-Miss Salem?!" Watts called out, only to be shocked to see his employer in some sort of pain. "Are you well, Miss Salem?!"

"Y-Yes, Watts, I'm well," she told him, steeling herself. "I just learned something…unsettling, is all." Watts didn't look like he liked the sound of that.

"What do you mean, Miss Salem?" he asked. Salem looked to him and shook her head.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment, Watts," she said. He looked unsure, but she continued speaking. "How is Ruby Rose faring?" she asked in a stern voice.

Watts was shocked at the sudden change of topic, but quickly recovered and straightened his tie. "Better than what I was expecting," he admitted reluctantly. "Her strength of will is…impressive. True, it's only been a few days at the most, but I do see why you believe her to be the one who can survive the process."

Salem nodded. "How long will it take you to complete the process after she agrees?" she asked.

"With my calculations, it would typically take two years," he explained. "However, I am currently prepping her body to withstand the strain of the procedure, so if she breaks soon, I believe I can finish the process within a mere year and a half."

"Do your absolute best to make sure she agrees to the procedure soon, Watts," she ordered. "I need her ready within the year, do you understand me?"

Watts blinked at the order, but quickly composed himself and nodded. "Of course, ma'am."

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Pain.

That was the only thought she could even process. Nothing else seemed to penetrate her mind anymore other than pain.

She wasn't sure how long she had been trapped here. Days? Months? Years? She couldn't tell anymore. All she knew was that the anguish never ceased.

It was worse when she was alone. Her pain riddled mind had long since affected her vision to the point everything was a blur and numbed her hearing, but she could tell when she wasn't alone. Murmurings and blotches of color told her that much. With someone in the room with her, she could focus on their presence and the pain seemed to lessen. Or at least dull. But when she was alone, the pain seemed to intensify. It was like it thrived on solitude.

She didn't like it.

"…How are you faring, child?" a soft voice asked, somehow breaking through her hazing mind and registering clearly in her ears. A cold, but soft hand reached forward to caress her face. She whimpered for a moment before realizing the hand wasn't hurting her. It actually felt…nice. She attempted to lean into the hand, making her visitor chuckle.

"My, my," the voice chortled, "So affectionate. What has brought this on?" She didn't answer. She couldn't. She was reveling in the nice feeling. She whimpered a little more in contentment.

"Well, I must say that I didn't expect this of you," the voice continued. "But I suppose it cannot be helped. Watts certainly wasn't kind to you, child."

She simply whimpered again at the name. That name meant more pain. She didn't want more pain. The voice chuckled again.

"I take it you don't like Watts, child?" the voice asked. "Even after all he's done for you?"

"…N…'ame muns p-p-pai," she slurred terribly, her voice ragged and dry. "D-Dun' wa pai."

"Is that so?" the voice asked curiously. "You want the pain to stop then?" She nodded minutely, her neck muscles straining to confirm the voice's question. "Well, the pain can stop soon, child; but for it to end, you need to go through an excruciatingly painful surgery."

She whined pitifully.

"However," the voice reassured, "I can promise you child; that after the procedure, you will no longer feel any pain. In fact, pain will no longer affect you. It will only ever be a passing sensation for you…if you agree, of course."

She tried to look towards the voice in confusion, but could only see a white blur. Fortunately, it seemed the voice sensed her confusion, and spoke again. "This process is dangerous, child, and I cannot allow you to take part in it, unless you agree to it." The blur seemed to stare down at her and continued, "Will you agree, child? To withstand such a difficult task, to never feel this pain again?"

"Y-Ys!" she babbled incoherently. "Ys!"

The voice chuckled again. "Very well, child," she said. "I'll have Watts begin at once. And then, soon after, the pain will stop." The hand receded, and she began to panic more.

"N-Nu!" she slurred. "D-Dun' gu! D-Dun' gu! Pluese!" The presence halted and appeared to turn back to her.

"'Don't go?'" the voice asked. "And why is that, child?"

She sniffled. "D-Dun' wunna…b-be a-alune!" she cried. "P-Pai w-wurse a-alune! Dun' l-lueve m-m-me! P-P-Pluese!" She tried to strain towards the voice. "D-D-D-Dun' lueve m-m-me alune agein! I-I-I-I…" She sniffled again. "I…I dun' wunna b-be a-alune agein!"

She broke down into miserable sobs, misery settling in as the voice died down. Suddenly, the voice chuckled again, and the hand returned to her face. She was startled by this; however, she soon began leaning into the feeling again, taking as much comfort as she could from the feeling.

"I see," the voice said in a softer tone. "Very well, my dear, I won't leave." Her heart fluttered in elation. "I may have to leave your side sometimes; I still have duties I must attend to; but I promise you my dear: I won't abandon you. I'll always be here. You won't have to be alone for this."

Her heart thudded against her chest agonizingly. "P-Promuse?" she asked weakly.

"Promise, my dear," the voice affirmed, making a pain-filled smile form across her blood-stained lips.

* * *

 **Watts**

* * *

When Watts arrived in the operating room, he was surprised to see Salem sitting next to his patient, said patient seemingly at peace in her presence.

Salem looked up to him and gave a vicious, Grimm-like smile. "She's agreed," she said curtly. "Begin the procedure at once."

Watts was a tad shocked, but he was able to conceal it quickly and bowed to Salem. "At once, miss Salam," he intoned.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

It was _painful._

The voice had confirmed it would be, so she had tried to prepare herself. Knowing the pain would be nigh excruciating, however, couldn't prepare her for just how _agonizing_ it truly was. The pain from before was insignificant in comparison.

However, she refused to lose. It was different now. She had something to hold onto. The voice promised she wouldn't leave her, and it hadn't yet. In fact, just before the agony began, she heard the voice again telling her: "You are very brave, dear child. This process is not easy on anyone. But you are different, dear child; I have confidence that you will overcome this."

The voice was confident. Confident in _her._ She wouldn't disappoint the voice. She wouldn't fail!

The agony continued for longer still, yet she endured. She held onto her resolve with like steel trap, refusing to quit. The fear of disappointing the nice voice was too much to bear otherwise.

The voice stayed. The voice would whisper words of comfort and encouragement.

Finally, miraculously, _gratifyingly_ , the pain began to recede. It began to dull and lessen, and soon, she was able to sleep without pain.

Pure… _bliss._

Soon, however, she was aroused from her slumber. "…It's time to wake, dear child," the sound came. She recognized it. It was the voice! "Wake up," the voice coaxed.

With great effort, she strained to open her heavy eyelids. She squinted instinctually at the blurry scene she saw, however, her vision became clearer; and soon she was face to face with a pale skinned woman with red eyes. She gasped abruptly, only to begin coughing, her throat apparently still very dry. The voice, no _woman,_ chuckled.

"Here, dear child," the red eyed woman said, holding a tall circular object with liquid in it: a cup? And water? She didn't question it as she, hesitantly, reached out for the glass. She grasped it, and nearly dropped it, but the woman chuckled and helped her hold it steady. The woman helped her to a sitting position, and she downed the water in one gulp. The woman chuckled again.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" the woman asked. She frowned and tried to contemplate the question. However, memories of pain fluttered through her, making her hiss and grab her head with both hands, the cup falling to the ground and shattering.

"Ruby?" the woman asked again. Ruby? Was that her name? She hissed again as she fought through the pain. Ruby. Yes. That was her name. Ruby. _Ruby Rose._ The pain began to intensify slightly, but _Ruby_ gritted her teeth.

"I-I…" she rasped, her throat still sore. Odd. "I'm…fine."

The woman tilted her head and regarded her. "Are you sure?" she pressed. Ruby frowned at her, trying to concentrate. The pain hit her again, and she hissed again. "Please, dear child, don't lie to me," the woman said. "What's wrong?" Ruby regarded the woman again despite the pain.

This woman was the voice she heard through the pain. The one that said she wouldn't leave her alone. That said the pain would stop. And it did.

Hesitantly, she mumbled, "Headaches. T-Trying to…r-re…member, but then…head begins to hurt." The woman's face softened a bit, but before she can speak, another voice does.

"Interesting," it mused. "An unusual side-effect. I'll have to evaluate her later to discover the problem."

Ruby tensed. That voice triggered memories. BAD memories. Memories of pain. She didn't like that pain. A peculiar instinct rose up from within her, and she growled savagely as she began to turn to identify the voice.

However, the woman beside her chuckled and placed her hand on Ruby's face. She tensed up, but soon the sensation began to feel familiar. She leaned into the hand, feeling a sense of contentment course through her, making the woman chuckle.

"It's ok, my dear," she said silkily. "Like I told you, the pain has stopped." Ruby sighed at that.

"T-Thank you," she mumbled. "F…For stopping the pain." The woman smiled at her.

"It was nothing, my dear," she commented. "It was the least I could do…since you decided to become my daughter." Ruby's eyes snapped up at this.

"…What?" she asked, as another voice from somewhere behind her forced back a startled choke. The woman smiled and motioned for someone behind Ruby. Before she could turn around, a large man came into her view and held a full length mirror.

The woman smiled and held out her hand to Ruby. Confused, she nevertheless grasped it, and felt the woman pull her off the table she was lying on with a surprising amount of strength. Ruby stumbled slightly as blood began to flow to her unused legs, but after a few seconds, she was able to stand tall. Still smiling, the woman led Ruby over to the mirror. Ruby allowed her to pull her over to it, and found herself gasping at what she saw.

The being staring back at her with yellowish pupils and red sclera was breathtaking. It stood tall, just barely at the height of the woman next to her, with long, flowing black hair with patches of red highlighting certain areas of its head, particularly near the tips and the roots. Pale white skin stretched over its emaciated skeleton, and the nails of the entity's fingernails and toenails were elongated into claws.

However, the biggest things to stand out were the plates of bone that covered the front of its lower legs, collarbone, elbows, and the back of its hands and the heel of its palms. Slight protrusions jutted out from its head, however she noticed if you weren't explicitly looking for them, they were hardly noticeable. She turned to the woman, who simply smiled at her.

"You, Ruby, are the first, and only, one to ever survive," she told her. "You have become the first ever human, Grimm hybrid, my daughter for all intents and purpose." Ruby's heart sped up at that.

"W-Who are you?" she asked in a quiet tone. "Who…or what…am I?"

The woman smiled again, though it felt much colder. "My name is Salem, Ruby," she spoke. "And you, are my greatest creation. My Knightmare. The perfect amalgamation of human and Grimm. And should you desire it, from this point on, you may refer to me as 'Mother.'"

* * *

 _ **Next time:**_

" _Ruby's still out there, and I'm not going to rest until she's back with us. Safe and Sound."_

" _Salem knows his power is awakened. She won't stop until he's either dead or on her side."_

" _Beacon, the White Fang, Ruby gone, the siege of Haven?! We've stopped being kids a long time ago, so quit treating us like that!"_

" _You have more power than anyone in this room, baring myself, Ruby. All you need to do now, is embrace it."_

 _ **Chapter 2-Embracement**_

" _When can I start?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimm Ascension**

 **An: I. HATE. THIS. CHAPTER! Ugh! Sorry that it's taken almost a full year to update this story, but this chapter just. Wouldn't. WRITE! I never anticipated this chapter to give me trouble, but that's how it goes, I guess. Anyways! If this chapter isn't any good, I apologize. I tried my hardest to get it right, and out before Vol. 6. So, nearing a year, and two months of staring at my screen have FINALLY payed off! So, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2-Embracement**_

* * *

 **Jaune**

"Raaaagggghhh!"

A makeshift scarecrow exploded upon contact with a well forged sword.

"Aaaaagggh!"

Another scarecrow erupted into kindling.

Exhausted panting erupted from the swordsman before he issued another battle cry and swung his sword in a wide arc, destroying an entire small army of scarecrows. The remnants of the wooden structures holding the dummies shattered under the force of the impact, and dirt was upheaved by the attack. The swordsman fell to his knees as exhaustion took over, revealing himself to be Jaune Arc, holding a hand to his chest.

A year and a half had elapsed since he and what remained of his team had reached Haven. And Jaune was furious. A full year had passed, and he still had no leads on where that damn Tyrian guy had taken Ruby! In fact, the whole situation with Ruby was forced to take a backseat to the more pressing matters he had been forced to deal with.

First and foremost was that damn Vernal woman, Qrow's bitch sister, who was somehow the Spring Maiden, The White Fang, Adam Taurus, and then that man…

* * *

 _Flashback**_

 _Jaune gasped in pain as he slammed back into the ground. Ren, Nora, and Weiss soon followed after him. They didn't stay down long as Jaune roared and charged their opponent once more. The large, burly man slammed his fist into Jaune's chest, but the blond blocked it with his shield. Ren, back up as well, vaulted over Jaune and slashed the man with Storm flower, but the man raised his arms and blocked the attacks easily. Nora took this time to jump up and raise Maghild above her, poised to strike as Jaune prepared his sword for a stab._

 _The man reached out and grabbed Maghild before it reached him, while also grabbing Crocea Mors with his other hand. Twisting, he threw the two into each other, but Weiss used a Glyph to appear next to Nora and stab the man's arm. It was enough to make the man release Nora's hammer, and Weiss used the opportunity to drag Nora away from the man as Jaune and Ren attack him from two sides. The man blocked all their strikes effortlessly, as Weiss and Nora attacked from behind, but the man easily turned and evaded their strikes. As the four team up, they try fervently try to defeat the large man, but he evaded their attacks with professional ease. Ren tried to sever the man's Achilles' heels, but the man kicked him away and grabbed Nora's hammer again, and threw her at Ren, sending the two further away. He then proceeded to dodge every slash and strike from Weiss and Jaune before he maneuvered them so they'd run into each other. They grunt at their impact, as the man punched them away. They cried out and landed away from Ren and Nora._

 _The man grunted. "The four of you are remarkably skilled," he commented. Jaune scrambled back up and ran at the man. He attacked him, but the man blocked each strike and slammed his fist into the blonde's stomach. Jaune gasped and was thrown away._

" _But you're impulsive," the man droned._

 _Nora snarled and pushed herself up again. The sounds of battle behind her demanded her attention, but she focused solely on the man before her. "Why?!" she had to ask. "Why are you supporting this chaos?!" She swept her arms out. "What do you gain from all this?!"_

" _It's not what I want," the man droned. "It's what Salem wants."_

 _Weiss stood shakily. "But what do you gain from it?" she asked rationally. The man regarded her._

" _I think the only statement I could make in my defense that you all would believe would be 'it's better to be the right hand of the Devil, than in his path,'" he answered, making Ren scowl as he stood._

" _So you forsake humanity?" Ren asked calmly, though the steel in his voice was irrefutable._

" _I don't expect you children to understand," the man grunted. "I am not here to make you understand my motivations for what I do."_

 _Jaune growled and slammed his fist into the ground. "Alright then!" he snarled. "That's fine! I don't care about your damn motives! But answer me this: What does Salem want with Ruby?! Why did she want her brought to her alive?!" The man tilted his head and regarded Jaune for a moment._

" _What does it matter anymore?" he questioned. Jaune snarled loudly._

" _TELL ME!" he shouted. The man observed the teen for a moment before he saw something in Jaune's eyes. Grunting, he gave a short explanation:_

" _At first, it was only to satisfy Cinder's fragile ego." The man shook his head and continued, "But now…she is being subjected to an even worse fate."_

 _That shocked the four Huntsmen in training. "Y-You mean…" Weiss whispered. "…She's…s-still alive?" The man nodded._

" _Most likely wishing for death as we speak," he confirmed as the sound of multiple airbuses filled the skies. The group looked up and saw several airbuses arriving at the school. The four former students felt dread settle in the pits of their stomachs. The man frowned in distaste._

" _That stupid fool," he muttered. "I told him to wait…"_

 _Jaune, however, stared at the approaching air vehicles in trepidation. '_ It's happening again,' _he thought. '_ The White Fang's using airbuses to bring Grimm here.' _His fists clenched. '_ Dammit! I can't let this happen again! They're going to kill innocent lives again! I've got to do something!'

 _That was easier said than done, though. His Aura reserves were close to empty. He gritted his teeth as he scrambled to think of a plan to stop the White Fang. Nothing full-proof was coming to mind, and as the airbuses came closer, he felt desperation cling to his form like a wet blanket._

 _Suddenly, he felt it. The power from Kuroyuri. He felt it churning within him. His eyes widened a fraction of a second before his face set into a stern look of concentration. Folding his shield back into its sheath mode, he sheathed Crocea Mors and allowed the shield to fold out into a sword. Gritting his teeth, he channeled the energy into his family's blade and ran at the airships. The others called out to him, but he didn't heed their cries. The airships stopped and prepared to open their hatches, which was all the incentive Jaune needed to issue a loud war cry and swing his blade as hard as he could._

 _Instantaneously, the sky turned white. Eyes turned to the skies as the airships exploded, and the sky parted for the surge of energy. The man's eyes widened to impossible proportions before sensing danger. He looked down just in time to watch Jaune, sword ready and vibrating with power, poised to stab him._

 _Flashback end***_

* * *

The man (whose name Jaune later learned was Hazel) had survived, sadly.

Though, that might have been for Jaune's aim being thrown off from releasing so much energy against the airships and was barely standing at that point. Jaune had learned (the hard way) the power he inherited from the Vale King was, unsurprisingly, very physically taxing.

"You're improving," a voice came from Jaune's side. The blond turned to see a dark skin young man wearing a modest white shirt and brown pants. Black locks framed a youthful face and green eyes. Orange gloved hands gripped a black cane with an intricate handle. This was Oscar Pine.

However, given the more mature and sophisticated stance, the deeper tone to his voice, and the general calm attitude about him, Jaune knew that Oscar wasn't talking to him. Instead, it was Professor Ozpin, who had, through some convoluted curse, was reincarnated into Oscar.

Jaune exhaled exhaustion and slight annoyance. "Thanks," he said tonelessly. "Now you want to surprise me with the real reason you came out here?"

"Jaune," Ozpin sighed. "I know that I'm not the person you wish to talk to nowadays…especially after all that's happened…" Ozpin looked towards the destroyed scarecrows. "However, we find ourselves in a precarious situation…"

"Oh, yes. The situation that could have been resolved by you ages ago if you had killed Salem like you were supposed too!" Jaune interrupted bitterly, causing Ozpin to tense up. Jaune sighed. "S-Sorry," he mumbled grudgingly. "I shouldn't have went there."

"No. It's ok," Ozpin waved off. "I've accepted that burden a long time ago. I cannot change the past, but I can help to shape the future."

Jaune grunted to that. "So what's up?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Ozpin appreciated the change of subject. "Our informants have returned and bring word that Salem might be getting ready to move again," he said. "I have talked to Ghira and we're meeting at his place to discuss our next move in one hour." Jaune nodded in appreciation.

"Alright, I'll get the others," he said, and began picking his things up. Ozpin scowled.

"Jaune, I…"

"No offense, Oz, I don't wanna hear it," Jaune interjected, sheathing Crocea Mors in a simple leather sheath. His shield/sheath had been destroyed during the fight for Haven.

"Jaune, you're letting your emotions rule you," Ozpin continued.

"So what if I am? Are you saying I shouldn't?"

"Not at all. But you should temper your resolve with caution," Ozpin continued. "Salem will not allow you to just take her if she is, indeed, alive. There's also the issue of-"

"Look, Oz, I'm in this because I believe it's right, but more so now…Ruby's still out there. And I won't rest until she's back with us…safe, and sound." With his piece said, Jaune walked on past him, making the professor sigh in exhaustion.

" _You know, you really need to work on how you interact with Jaune,"_ came the voice of Oscar Pine within Ozpin's mind.

' _I know,'_ Ozpin thought to him. _'But I can't sit here and coddle him either. We're running out of time.'_

" _I get that,"_ Oscar said. " _I've seen your memories, and I know what's coming. But you I can also see that your current approach is going no-where."_

' _Yes, but I don't have much choice. Salem knows of Jaune's power now. She will stop at nothing until he is dead'_ Ozpin told him. Oscar was silent. ' _Or…'_ Ozpin thought lowly. ' _at her side.'_ The professor could sense Oscar's doubt on that.

" _Do you really think he'd join her?"_ he asked _._

' _If what Hazel said about Ruby is true? Most definitely.'_ Oscar contemplated what he just heard. Having known Jaune for only a year and a half now, he knew he couldn't say with any certainty what Jaune would do in such a situation. However, he had a hard time seeing Jaune turning to Salem's side. Even for this Ruby Rose girl. Act it out just to try and save her? Maybe. But full on joining Salem's quest for genocide?

He couldn't help but doubt that highly.

* * *

 **With Jaune**

Jaune made his way through the crowded streets of Menagerie. Searching through the crowds of people looking for the others, his mind wandered. Again, he couldn't help but think of Ruby and what she was happening to her at the moment. He attempted to shake his mind of those particular thoughts, knowing it would eat him up and make him panic and worry about nothing else.

He didn't need that at the moment.

His ears caught the tail end of a conversation, and he turned to see Blake at a street-side vender, buying fruit. She hadn't changed much in a year, save her attire changing to a long white coat and jeans tucked into her boots. Her weapon, Gambol Shroud, was strapped securely to her back. Jaune shifted his course to meet up with her.

"-Yes. Thank you," she told the merchant as she handed over the Lien for her purchases. She turned to see Jaune walking up to her. "Oh! Jaune! Done with training early, aren't you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Oz showed up and said Queen's on the move," he spoke. "Said I'd inform the rest of you." Blake's mood turned somber.

"Anything on…?" she asked. Jaune shook his head, making Blake sigh sadly. "This is getting us nowhere," she said dejectedly.

"I know," the blond swordsman said. "But we'll find her. Whatever it takes." Blake nodded to that.

"So, we need to meet at my place?" Blake asked. Jaune nodded.

"Yeah. Meeting's in an hour, and we need the others," the blonde said. "You know where the others are?" The cat Faunus nodded.

"Ren and Nora are at my place already," she told him. "Sun and his team were making their way to your training spot, but if they meet Oscar along the way, I'm sure he'll send them back. Weiss is helping the medics down by the pier, and Yang…" She sighed. "She's at the usual place." Jaune sighed as well.

"Alright," he said. "I'll get Yang." Blake nodded.

"Then I'll grab Weiss," the cat Faunus said. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to get Yang? I can do it if need be."

Jaune shook his head. "No. I'm good. Yang and I…" He paused in his speech. "This is good for us. All things considered." With that, he turned and walked off, leaving Blake alone. She sighed again, and made her way to the pier to retrieve Weiss.

The walk was lengthy, but it didn't bother Blake in the slightest. She weaved through the throng of Faunus stealthily, effortlessly paving her way to the waterfront. She looked around and saw Weiss tending to a few injured Faunus from a Grimm raid the other day. It was a sight to see: a Schnee on the isle of Menagerie, helping the Faunus race. It had taken Weiss several months to even walk around Menagerie without one of their friends as a bodyguard, but eventually, the citizens saw how she wasn't like her father, and slowly began to warm up to her.

Right now, she was tending a warrior's wounded leg, bandaging it securely. "There you go," Weiss said. "All finished."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee," the Faunus said gratefully, as Weiss nodded and stood deftly and started towards another patient. Blake moved towards the white-haired teen.

"Weiss," Blake called out, making the former heiress turn to her. She smiled at the sight of her friend, but the subdued look on the Faunus's face made her frown.

"What's up, Blake?" she asked.

"We're needed at my place," she said. "Apparently, the Queen is on the move." Weiss's frown deepened. She nodded and turned to the other medics.

"I need to go. Can you finish up here?" she asked. The medic nodded, making Weiss nod back to her. She motioned for Blake, and the two made their way to Blake's house. For a while, the two were silent.

"Anything on Ruby?" Weiss asked in a low tone. Blake shook her head, making Weiss sigh. "That's going to go over well with Yang," she muttered.

"I know, but it's only a matter of time now," Blake reasoned. "Now that _she's_ returning, there's the chance we can find Ruby." Weiss nodded to that.

"Where is Jaune, by the way?" she asked, looking around. "I thought he'd be the first to know about this?"

"He was. He informed me, and went to get Yang," Blake explained, getting a grimace out of Weiss.

"Are we sure that's still ok?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, yeah, the two of them have been better since…then, but Yang is still…" she struggled to think of the right word. "…wound up."

"They both have the same goal," Blake reasoned. "What they feel about each other is mute compared to that."

"Maybe, but I know that there's still some animosity that lingers in Yang's heart," Weiss said. "We all have some, if only a little." Blake winced as if struck, while Weiss chewed on her lip. While she had no choice in leaving, the guilt she felt in leaving her team and partner haunted her. Learning how Ruby had been captured only increased it, and brought forth a sense of bitterness in how Jaune, Ren, and Nora couldn't protect her. Sadly, Ren made it perfectly clear what he had thought about that…

* * *

 _***Flashback…_

 _Jaune landed on the ground hard, his nose broken and blood flowing from it. Ren immediately stepped in front of him._

" _Yang! That's enough!" he shouted. His response was an angered roar and a fist to his face. Nora grabbed the fist before it could contact Ren._

" _Cut it out, Yang!" she shouted._

" _NO!" the enraged blonde screamed, throwing another punch, which Nora caught. "YOU THREE LET MY SISTER GET CAPTURED BY A PSYCHOPATH!"_

" _We tried to save her!" Nora protested, pushing Yang back._

" _BUT YOU DIDN'T!" she screeched. She jumped up again and leapt at Nora, but Weiss and Blake grabbed the Huntress and tried to hold her back._

" _Yang! Calm down!" Weiss ordered as she struggled to hold back the brawler._

" _This is getting us no-where!" Blake attempted. Blake's attempt to calm Yang down, however, only made the blonde growl louder._

" _YOU LEFT HER TOO!" she shouted, turning on her partner. She threw a punch, but Blake dodged. "YOU JUST PICKED UP AND LEFT US ALL! AND YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _TO TRY AND DEFEND THEM?!"_

 _She attempted to throw another punch, but surprising all, REN jumped forward and punched Yang right in the face. She slammed into the ground with a thud as Ren stood above her. Everyone stared at him in shock. Yang groaned and rubbed her sore cheek._

" _You are a good hypocrite, Yang," he said with a tone. Yang looked at him and glared. "Blake may have left first, but you left Ruby as well." This enraged Yang._

" _THAT'S NOT-" Yang began to shout, but again, Ren shocked everyone._

" _YOU DID!" he roared at her, making the girl reel back in shock. "You were there before Ruby left, and according to her, you would never respond to her when she asked you to come with her! You were so caught up in your own problems, that you completely ignored your own sister! When she was in danger, you weren't there to save her! You were too concerned about yourself and your own pity!"_

" _S-Shut up…" Yang growled, shoulders shaking._

" _Yes! We failed to save her! But at least, we were there TRYING to save her!" Ren shouted at her._

" _Shut up! Shut up!" Yang shouted again, covering her ears with her hands._

" _Even your uncle was injured trying to save her! Yet I don't see you unloading on him! You just blame Jaune because he's our…"_

" _Shut up! Shut up! Shut…UPPPPPP!" Yang exploded, sending flames everywhere and punching Ren in the face. He grunted and stumbled away from the blonde brawler, who had fallen to the floor and was curling up into a ball, crying pitifully at her failure to save her precious little sister._

… _Flashback End****_

* * *

"Yang?" the firm call of Jaune broke the blonde out of her thoughts. She had been overlooking the ocean for about an hour, trying to drown out the oppressive sounds of her negative thoughts. It only worked partially well on the best of days, but it kept her from panicking. Those thoughts, however, had taken the form of Ruby, who was blaming her for her suffering, asking her why she left her alone, demanding Yang quit acting like she cared for her; which only furthered Yang's ongoing misery and pain.

Not turning around from her sitting spot, she asked, "What do you want, Jaune?"

"Ozpin says Salem's on the move," Jaune answered. "He wants us at Blake's house to discuss our next course of action." This caused Yang to look at him.

"Seriously?" she asked hardly. He nodded. She sighed and stood. "Good." She turned and began walking back to the village. Jaune followed soon after.

The walk back was silent. Neither had any reason to talk. As they neared Blake's home, Yang finally broke the silence: "You still owe me a fight."

Jaune sighed. "I know."

Sometime after Yang's outburst about Ruby's fate, the brawler demanded a spar to settle their differences on the matter. Jaune didn't protest, but only asked for a chance to train first, so he'd be a better fight for her. Yang had reluctantly agreed, and waited patiently.

"We'll have that fight before we leave Menagerie," Jaune promised. Yang nodded as they reached the stairs leading to Blake's home.

"Good."

* * *

"Now that we're all here," Ghira Belladonna, Blake's mountain of a dad, announced as everyone took a seat in a large conference room, "it's time to discuss our next course of action."

"Salem is on the move again," Ozpin said with Oscar's voice. "It's most likely she'll attack Atlas next."

"Why not Shade?" Kali, Blake's mom, asked. "I mean, wouldn't Shade have less defenses than Atlas?"

"The relic under Atlas is far more important to Salem at this moment than the one under Shade," Ozpin commented. "If the Relic of Creations falls into Salem's hands, there's no telling what she may do with it."

"But wouldn't the Relic of Destruction be better suited for her?" Weiss couldn't help but ask. "I mean, if what you say is true, Professor, then the Relic of Destruction would be best for her to cause untold amounts of panic."

"That may be true, but consider this," Ozpin rebutted. "With the Relic of Creation, she could use it to create new kinds of Grimm. Grimm that are stronger, faster, smarter, and far more vicious."

Ozpin let that sink in. Nora and Ren turned green at that, remembering the Nukevalee, and just how dangerous it had been. Even Ghira and Kali grimaced at the imagery that brought on. Yang just growled in annoyance.

"But Atlas is still locked down," Weiss reminded. "Since what happened in Haven, Atlas has closed its borders and is letting no one in or out. General Ironwood even said he didn't think having the Relic we have now in Atlas was a good idea with how things have been this past year."

"And if it was up to me, I wouldn't let the Relic stay in Atlas in arm's reach of Jamie even if the world was ending," Qrow Branwen commented, taking a swig of his flask.

"Well no one's asking you, you drunk degenerate!" Weiss shouted hotly, glaring at the shabbily dressed man.

"Chill out, Ice Princess," Qrow grumbled. "You're making my head hurt."

Weiss was about to snap at him again, but Blake placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head no. The ex-heiress scoffed, but quieted down.

"Despite any grievances any of us have with James, or Atlas, we cannot focus on any of them at the moment," Ozpin said, regaining everyone's attention. "Right now, all that matters is protecting the Relic of Creation. If it falls into Salem's hands, nothing will stop her from sending, and possibly, creating a new Grimm army in an assault to acquire the Relic of Destruction from Shade."

"So, Atlas is our next destination, huh?" Jaune asked lowly, eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Ozpin nodded.

"What about Ruby?" Yang asked suddenly. Of course, this had everyone turning to her. Ozpin sighed loudly.

"As of right now, we don't know where she is," he answered. "And until we know more, we can only assume she's next to Salem…and out of our reach," he added at the last minute.

"That's not good enough, Ozpin!" the now red eyed Yang growled as she slammed her fist down on a table, shattering it.

"Yang!" Weiss reprimanded, but Yang ignored her.

"My sister is out there! Being _tortured_ by…the fucking queen of Grimm! And we're just sitting here doing nothing, while she's suffering!" Yang shouted.

Jaune stood and grabbed Yang's shoulders reassuringly. "Yang," he said, gaining her attention. "Ozpin could have said it better, but he's right. Even if we knew where Salem was, we wouldn't be able to get to Ruby _to_ save her. He may not be doing as much as we'd like to help Ruby, but at least he's doing something."

"Jaune," Ren cautioned, but Jaune waved him off.

"Ozpin is right, though," Jaune continued. "Atlas is our top priority right now. If Salem's cronies get her that relic, we're all going to be in trouble. And if we're lucky, while we're protecting the relic, we might can capture one of those cronies and then we squeeze all the information we possibly can out of 'em to find and save Ruby." That placated Yang slightly. She huffed and went back to her seat.

"Jaune, you can't make a promise like that-" Ozpin warned, worried about the swordsman's state of mind, but Nora spoke up at that moment.

"And why can't he?" she asked. "We all want Ruby back with us! And one of this mad woman's pawns has gotta know where Ruby is!"

"And what would be the cost?" Ozpin reasoned. "There's no doubt that even if, and that's still a very big 'if,' we capture one of Salem's group that they'll know anything about Ruby. And if they did, it's very doubtful that we would get much information out of them."

"As much as I hate to agree, Oz has a point," Qrow commented hesitantly, wincing when Yang turned a furious, red eyed glare of disbelief and betrayal his way. "Hear me out. There's just no way of knowing if they have any knowledge of Ruby, and if they did, what are you willing to do to get that info?"

"Whatever it takes," Jaune answered instantly.

"Jaune are you even listening to yourself now?" Ozpin asked in a stern tone. "Are you willing to become like them just to satisfy your guilty conscience?"

"Who said anything about becoming like them?!" Jaune demanded hotly.

"Jaune, are you willing to resort to torture just to get that information?" Ozpin tried again, making Jaune pull up short for a moment. Seeing an opening, Ozpin continued, "I understand your predicament, and I respect your resolve, but can't let your emotions rage out of control like-"

"'Like what?' Ozpin?" Blake asked in a hard tone.

"Blake!" Kali admonished her daughter, but Blake ignored her.

"Were you about to say something like, 'can't let your emotions rage out of control like a child?'" she asked with a growl.

"Ms. Belladonna, that's not what I meant-"

"Except that's exactly what it's sounding like," Blake interrupted. Ghira attempted to grab his daughter's shoulders, but Ozpin waved him off. Though reluctant, Ghira backed off as Ozpin looked to Blake.

"Ms. Belladonna, I know that the issue with Ruby has hit all of you close to home, but losing ourselves will get us no-where. Especially since…"

"There it is again!" Blake growled. "That condensation! That's what I'm trying to say! You talk as if we're still kids!"

"Now, Blake, I don't think that's what-" Ghira tried to reason with his daughter, but she interrupted him.

"Beacon," she growled, making everyone flinch. "The White Fang, Ruby gone, the siege of Haven?!" She moved closer to Ozpin and ground out, "We stopped being kids a long time ago, so quit treating us like that!" She looked Ozpin straight in the eye and said, "You said the day we got back to Menagerie that now things would get serious. Yet, for a whole year, the only thing we've done is train, and been given the bare minimum information about Salem, and her goals. That stops now."

Ozpin sighed audibly as Oscar said to him; ' _You realize that she won't give this up, right?'_

' _Even still, she is right. I've been holding back saying anything about Salem for a long time; I suppose I can't hold back anything anymore…'_

* * *

 **Ruby**

Ruby stared blankly at the pale skinned woman before her. Her mind kept trying to rationalize what she was hearing. Salem continued to smile at Ruby.

"M…M-Mother…?" Ruby breathed in confusion. Salem simply chuckled softly.

"Yes, Ruby," Salem said with a nod. "You were made Grimm by the Virial, a viral Grimm Watts and I created." Ruby flinched and growled at the name 'Watts,' but otherwise didn't move from her spot. Salem chuckled at her. "The Virial transformed your physicality, making it Grimm, yet with my intervention, it allowed you to retain your human side, allowing you to keep your Aura and sanity. Making you, Ruby, a Knightmare, my newest and most powerful Grimm."

Ruby had trouble comprehending what was happening. Her heart fluttered in elation, fear, and excitement. She tried to think of something to say, but before she could, a loud, indignant voice yelled out, "M-Mistress! You can't be serious!"

Ruby turned around to see a group behind her and Salem. The speaker was an amber eyed woman in a red dress and an eyepatch over her left eye. Near her was a mint haired girl and a grey-haired boy staring at her in fear, horror, and shock. Ruby narrowed her eyes at them. They looked familiar…

"Cinder," Salem said calmly, "what seems to be the matter now?"

"She was supposed to suffer!" Cinder hissed angrily. Ruby frowned as the familiarity in the voice. "That was whole point of putting her through that process! Not to make her your…your…'daughter'!"

"She's paid her debt to you in dividends, Cinder," Salem told the woman. Ruby hissed quietly as she attempted to remember why this woman was so familiar. "Is it not better for her to be on our side now, especially with her being as powerful as she is now?"

"She has not suffered enough!" Cinder protested. "She took my eye! My arm!"

"And we've taken far more from her. What else is there to take?" Salem asked.

Ruby, however, was only half listening to this. She hissed again as the pain intensified. ' _Stupid pain!'_ she hissed mentally. _'I wanna remember!'_ Suddenly, her mind miraculously cleared, showing her a memory of this woman atop a tower, some girl her age. Who was that? P-Pyrrha? Yes, that was right. Pyrrha. The memory played out to show the woman (Cinder) shoot an arrow into Pyrrha's chest. The memory sparked anger, betrayal, and pain. Rage built in her mind, pressing her to act. To rip Cinder to shreds. To utterly **destroy** her. To _**BATHE**_ in her blood!

To exact her _**VENGENCE!**_

Ruby groaned and grabbed her head as she tried to make sense of the conflicting emotions. Why was she so angry at this woman? The Rage pressured her into just giving in, but Ruby didn't want to. She might disappoint Salem. She didn't want that. Suddenly, the answer came to her, in the form of other memories involving Pyrrha. Memories of the redhead laughing with her. Visions of the two teasing some dark-haired guy and orange haired girl. The two training together. Pyrrha smiling and saying…

' _Pyrrha was…my friend…?'_

"Ruby?" Salem asked in concerned. She had been attempting to sate Cinder, when Ruby groaned. She turned to her and noticed she looked in pain. She called out in concern, but her newest Grimm's head snapped up suddenly, and locked eyes with Cinder.

"You," Ruby breathed. Cinder looked at her in angered confusion. Ruby's eyes narrowed dangerously as a low growl resounded in her throat. Cinder's confusion rose a bit.

" **YOU!** " Ruby snarled viciously and pounced on the Fall Maiden. Cinder was so shocked that she could not properly stop Ruby's enraged charge and was immediately slammed into at full speed, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain when she suddenly was stopped against a stone wall, making large slabs break off and fall around them.

"Cinder!" Emerald shouted, and tried to help her, but Salem stopped her. Emerald was ready to protest, but Salem's stare held her in her place. Cinder, meanwhile, finally got the chance to retaliate and quickly placed both feet on Ruby's chest and kicked her away.

Ruby landed on her feet and tried to race back to Cinder, when she noticed a large fireball right near her face. Instinct took over, and Ruby's entire body suddenly flashed red, and she vanished in a flurry of red rose petals. A gust of wind and scattered rose petals were the only warning Cinder got before she was dropped kicked through a wall. Cinder cried out as the pain registered, and grunted as Ruby raked her new claws across her ruined face. Ruby viciously swiped at Cinder's face like a mad Grimm, snarling and screaming incoherently as she attempted to slice through Cinder's Aura. Cinder pushed Ruby off of her and quickly formed glass-like swords and began swiping at Ruby. Ruby couldn't react in time and took the brunt of the strikes, with small snarls of rage. Cinder raised her arms to slam her weapons down on Ruby's shoulders, but the newly dubbed "Knightmare" snarled and punched the Maiden hard in the gut. The Wind flew out of Cinder's mouth alongside spittle and blood as Ruby slammed her fists into Cinder's chest two more times.

Cinder cried out as her Aura flashed, but Ruby was relentless and alternated between punches and swipes with her claws. Cinder tried her best to get another swing in, but Ruby didn't give her any chance to. She punched at her chest and slashing her claws across the one-eyed woman's face. Only her Aura kept her face from being turned into mincemeat. Cinder tried to send a fireball at Ruby, which forced her to dodge. Cinder tried to send another her way, but Ruby swept Cinder off her feet. The woman gasped as she landed hard on her back.

Cinder tried to retaliate, but Ruby suddenly jumped up and landed feet first on Cinder's arms. The now red-eyed girl bent down and began to slam her fists into Cinder's face. Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Soon, Cinder's Aura finally gave out, flickering like dying embers. Ruby snarled in victory and began beating in the woman's face with renewed vigor. She was able to slam her fist into Cinder's good eye and bloody up the woman's lip before she was pulled off the Maiden, much to Ruby's fury. She snarled and attempted to break her capture's hold, but he held her tight and, in a way, where she couldn't punch, kick, or head butt them.

"ENOUGH!" a short, clipped voice rang out, breaking Ruby out of her bloodlust. She turned to her side and saw Salem giving her a blank stare. Dread soon take hold of Ruby's heart. Salem looked disappointed in her! This was the EXACT thing she was trying to avoid! Her face reflected her despondent mood.

Salem and Watts checked up on Cinder while Hazel held onto Ruby, preventing her from moving. Other than a busted lip, a black eye, and several bruises, the Fall Maiden looked like she'd be ok.

"So, Ruby," Salem asked in a blank tone, making Ruby wince. "Why did you attack one of my associates?" Ruby frowned a bit as the anger returned in earnest.

"She killed Pyrrha!" she hissed quietly. "She killed my friend!" Salem tilted her head to the side.

"I am aware of this, but I thought you were having trouble with your memory, Ruby?" Salem wondered. Ruby blinked at that, showing her confusion as well. "What changed, Ruby? Did you lie to me?"

"NO!" the red- and black-haired girl shouted desperately, waving her hands around frantically. "It's just…" She tried to think of what to say. "T-That woman seemed so familiar…and…I was trying to remember why, and…I just couldn't…b-but…then I remembered her killing Pyrrha. And all I felt was rage! Fury! A desire to cut that bitch's head clean off!" Ruby growled at the last sentence. "B-But I wasn't sure why! And I didn't want to disappoint you! But…" Her face darkened. "I suddenly remembered Pyrrha was my friend, and…and…I…" She bowed her head in despair. "I lost control. I'm…I'm sorry…!"

Ruby's shoulders shook slightly as she attempted to control her warring emotions. Salem, however, chuckled and placed a hand on Ruby's cheek. The young Grimm was shocked, but she quickly began rubbing against the hand, seeking comfort.

"Oh, Ruby," Salem said soothingly. "I'm not disappointed in you." Ruby's heart soared in elation. "In fact, I'm actually impressed you held back your new instincts, for even a brief instant." Ruby looked to her in confusion, making the dark woman chuckle. "You are, essentially, a New-born Grimm, Ruby. They are not known for their control or planning. To be able to think rationally, if only for a moment, shows me that the procedure was a success, meaning your new Grimm side has melded together with your human side. Though, that does raise the question of how you remembered that so quickly…"

"I may have a theory on that, Miss Salem," Watts commented, coming up next to the woman. The sight of him made Ruby flinch back, whilst snarling balefully. Watts chuckled at her. "However, I'd need to assess her more thoroughly before I can be truly certain."

"Very well, but not today, Watts," she answered, making Ruby turn to her. "She is still weak from the procedure, so I'll be taking her to her room and allowing her to rest for a few days. She deserves some rest after what has happened." Ruby looked confused and wondered what she meant by that. She attempted to remember again, hissing at the pain and black blob that clouded her mind. She gritted her teeth and attempted to remember when Salem called out to her.

"Ruby? What are you remembering?" she asked. Ruby looked up at her in confusion.

"You," she whispered, confusing the woman. "You…let him hurt me." Her voice was confused, unsure whether to express anger or betrayal. Salem sighed.

"I was Ruby," she admitted, making her new creation narrow her eyes at her.

"Why?" she asked, half way between normal and a growl.

"Because before you agreed to the procedure that made you a Knightmare, you had been my enemy, my dear," Salem told her gently. Ruby blinked, not comprehending what she said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"You were following one of my enemies, your old headmaster, Ozpin," Salem explained. Ruby frowned at the familiar name, but she hissed at the pain again. "He was attempting to indoctrinate you with his own ideals and force you to be something you were not."

Ruby frowned at that. That particular tidbit of information made the rage cloud her mind again, but this time, she pushed it away with a growl. "That doesn't explain me," she told Salem. The dark woman nodded.

"True. But it brings me to my other point," Salem said. "You see Cinder's eye?" Ruby looked to the dark-haired woman and saw an eyepatch. "That was part of your handiwork. Took her eye and left arm, and damaged her voice box for a time. That, Ruby, is why you were under Watts' care until you agreed to the procedure." Ruby half whimpered-half snarled at Watts' name, but didn't interrupt Salem.

"You were my enemy for a time, and as such, I was forced to treat you like one," the Grimm woman continued. "But now, you're not my enemy, and I don't have to treat you like it." Ruby looked to the woman and frowned.

"I…was your enemy?" she whispered. "But why…?"

"You were taught only one truth, Ruby," Salem placated her. "But now, I can teach you another, more correct version." The Knightmare looked to her creator.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, if you are truly willing, you can join me, and like I promised you before, I will never abandon you," Salem told her, making Ruby's heart flutter. "By agreeing to help me, I can help you become all that you were denied working for Ozpin."

Ruby looked confused. "What was I denied before?" she wondered aloud. Salem smiled darkly.

"Identity, power," she answered. "You were a potentially powerful piece to Ozpin before the procedure, Ruby, yet he continued to deny you that. As of now, you have the potential to be one of the most powerful people in this room, baring myself, Ruby. And all you need to do…is embrace that."

Ruby looked down to her clawed hands and mulled over what Salem was telling her. Her mind hurt from the information overload, but she got the general gist of what was told to her. This Ozpin, whoever he was, had tried to force her into submission? Blotches of black, memories of pain, and a haze of red compounded in her head when she tried to think of it, making her wince at the suddenness of it, as she forced down her rage. She looked back up to Salem and saw her looking at her, waiting patiently for Ruby's answer.

"What do I have to do? When can I start?" Ruby asked, making Salem smile.

"Soon, Ruby," she answered. "But for now, you need rest." She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "The procedure took a lot out of you. It would be best for you to rest for a few days." Ruby looked ready to protest, but Salem cut her off. "I must insist, Ruby," the dark woman said. "The procedure has severely weakened you, my dear. You are already shaking as it is."

Ruby looked down and saw Salem was right. Indeed, her legs quivered in strain in an effort to stay standing. She looked back to Salem, who simply looked at her with…compassion? "Please, Ruby, don't strain yourself," she asked softly. Ruby looked at her and sighed in exhaustion.

"F…Fine," she muttered, making Salem smile and nod.

"Come with me, Ruby," Salem said, motioning to the side. "I will show you to your room. I have had it prepared for you for some time now." Salem held out a hand for the teen. Ruby, hesitantly, reached for it and grasped it.

Salem began to guide Ruby out of the room, until she stopped just at the doorway. "And Watts," Salem called back, turning to look at the scientist. "Make sure Cinder is patched up for me, please."

"It shall be done, ma'am," Watts said with a nod. Salem nodded back and turned back. The group was silent until Salem and Ruby were out of sight. Watts then took that moment to mock the Fall Maiden.

"I must say, that was a spectacular showing by Miss Rose!" Watts proclaimed, looking down at Cinder. "Um, Cinder darling, how are you doing after that humiliating beatdown? Eye hurt? Any ribs broken?"

"Shut…Up…!" the amber-eyed woman growled.

* * *

Ruby began to feel the fatigue now that her adrenaline had finally ran its course. Her body shook as she walked alongside Salem down dim, frigid hallways. Salem stayed silent as she led her newest creation along, and Ruby struggled to stay upright. Soon, however, Salem came to a stop in front of a random door and opened it. "Here we are," she announced, moving aside and ushering the Grimm girl in.

Ruby obliged and walked in, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinized the room. It was a modest, if Spartan, sized space with a dresser, workstation, and a bed. The Knightmare looked around and saw a window off to the side showcasing a broken moon flying in a red sky.

"This will be your own personal room to use as you wish," Salem said, regaining Ruby's attention.

"Why are you doing all this?" Ruby could help but question.

"Because you are my ally now, Ruby," Salem answered. "More than that, you are effectively my daughter. As such, you deserve the appropriate treatment. A room to call your own is but a small gift I can give you." Ruby looked out the window at that as her heart beat sped up. "Should you need anything else, please let me know, okay?" Ruby looked back to her and nodded.

"Sure thing, M-Mother," she said softly, making Salem's face light up in dark glee.

"Very good," Salem said smiling. "I will let you rest, my dear. I have a few matters I must attend to, so I must take my leave." Ruby looked disheartened at that, making Salem chuckle. "Goodnight, Ruby," she said as she walked out of the room. "Pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight…M-Mother," Ruby called back as the door closed behind Salem.

* * *

" _I have so many questions…"_

" _You will have to learn how to fight, if you want to help your 'Mother,' and I can help you with that."_

" _I'm going to kill you! I'll kill you for what you did to me, you little freak!"_

" _I never expected her to be as strong as she turned out to be…"_

 **Chapter 3-Training**

"… _Hmhmhm…Ozpin, you truly were a fool!"_


End file.
